corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
Pink's Hot Dogs
Pink's Hot Dogs is a hot dog stand in Los Angeles California serving Los Angeles's most famous hot dogs. As of the 1997 My McDonald's rebrand, McDonald's Corporation bout Pink's Hot Dogs and also used Pink's Hot Dogs as the Food court in Ronald's Wholesale Club stores. And the sodas they have at Pink's Hot Dogs are Coke products Fountain or Canned. Menu HOT DOGS Chili Dog Mustard, chili, onions $4.50 Chili Cheese Dog $5.00 9" Stretch Chili Dog $5.00 Guadalajara Dog Relish, onions, tomatoes, sour cream (add bacon for $1.80) $4.70 Chicago Polish Dog Mild or spicy, mustard, relish, onions, tomatoes, lettuce (no chili) $6.30 Mild or Spicy Polish Dog Mustard, chili, onions $6.20 Southern Comfort Dog 9″ stretch dog topped with grilled streak, coleslaw, yummy BBQ sauce $7.25 Polish Pastrami Dog Swiss cheese dog, pastrami, mustard $8.15 New York Dog Sweet and saucy onions $4.70 Rosie O'Donnell Long Island Dog Stretch dog, mustard, onions, chili, sauerkraut $5.80 9" Pastrami Reuben Dog Pastrami, mustard, Swiss cheese, sauerkraut $7.30 Nacho Cheese Chili Dog Mustard, onions $5.20 Bacon Chili Cheese Dog 3 strips of bacon, tomatoes, mustard, onions $6.70 El Cucuy Dog 12″ jalapeno dog, mayo, mustard, ketchup, grilled onions, jalapenos, bacon $9.95 Mushroom Swiss Cheese Dog Grilled mushrooms, mayo, Swiss cheese $5.25 Brooklyn Pastrami Dog Mustard, pastrami $6.10 Turkey Dog Mustard and relish (add chili $1.10) $3.90 $3.90 BURGERS Hamburger Lettuce, tomato, mayo, thousand island $5.15 Chili Burger Chili, mustard, onions, tomato, mayo $5.30 Chili Cheeseburger $5.65 Bacon Chili Cheeseburger $7.15 Double Pastrami Swiss Cheeseburger Lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, thousand island $9.25 Double Chili Burger $7.20 Double Chili Cheeseburger $8.35 Double Bacon Chili Cheeseburger $8.90 Turkey Burger Lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, thousand island (no chili) $4.40 Double Turkey Burger Lettuce, tomatoes, mayo and thousand island (no chili) $5.95 "Magic" Mushroom Burger Grilled mushrooms, 2 burgers, 2 slices Swiss cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, thousand island $8.40 "JAWS" The BIG one – Poli-bacon chili cheeseburger, one grilled Polish dog, hamburger, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo (add burger and slice of cheese for $2.25) $9.40 SPECIALS Bacon Burrito Dog Big flour tortilla wrapped around 2 hot dogs, cheddar cheese, 3 slices of bacon, chili, onions $8.15 Poli Bacon Burrito Dog Big flour tortilla wrapped around 1 Polish hot dog (mild or spicy), cheddar cheese, 3 slices of bacon, chili, onions (add 1 extra Polish dog for $2.65) $8.35 Pastrami Burrito Dog Big flour tortilla wrapped around 2 hot dogs, grilled pastrami, Swiss cheese, chili, onions $8.70 Mayor's Dog 12″ jalapeno dog, tomatoes, chili, guacamole, grilled onions, lettuce (add bacon for $1.95) $10.95 Marth Stewart Dog 9″ stretch dog, relish, onions, bacon, chopped tomatoes, sauerkraut, sour cream $6.80 Huell Howser Dog 2 hot dogs in one bun, mustard, chili, cheese, onions $7.25 Mulholland Drive Dog 9″ stretch dog, grilled onions, grilled mushrooms, nacho cheese, bacon (add jalapenos $0.50) $7.10 Tamale Sundae Chili, shredded cheese, onions, sour cream (add guacamole $2.30) $5.30 The Ozzy Spicy Dog Spicy Polish dog, nacho cheese, American cheese, grilled onions, guacamole, chopped tomatoes (add jalapenos $0.50) (add 3 slices of bacon $1.95) $8.35 Emeril Legasse Bam Dog 9″ stretch dog, mustard, onions, cheese, jalapeno, bacon, coleslaw $7.35 Giant 12" Jalapeno Dog Mustard, chili, onions (add bacon for $1.95) (add cheddar cheese $0.80) $7.40 American The Beautiful Dog 12″ jalapeno dog, pastrami, bacon, lettuce, chopped tomatoes $11.95 SUPER SPECIALS Philly Cheesesteak Dog 9″ stretch dog with grilled steak, grilled peppers and onions, American and Swiss cheese $8.75 Hollywood Walk of Fame Dog 9″ stretch dog, coleslaw (add chopped tomatoes – same price) $5.45 The LAFC Dog 9″ stretch dog with guacamole, American and Swiss cheese, sauteed peppers and onions, jalapenos and tortilla chips $7.55 The La La Land Dog 9″ stretch dog topped with guacamole, chopped tomatoes, bacon bits and a swizzle of sour cream $8.30 Giada De Laurentiis Dog 9″ stretch dog, sauteed peppers, onions, mushrooms, chopped tomatoes, shredded mozzarella cheese — That’s Italian! $6.95 El Mandril Dog 12″ jalapeno dog, grilled onions, guacamole, lettuce, tomatoes, jalapenos, bacon $9.65 The Brando Dog 9″ stretch dog, mustard, onions, chili, shredded cheddar cheese (add guacamole $2.30) $5.80 LA Chargers Dog Two 9″ stretch dogs in one bun topped with mustard, chili, nacho cheese, French fries and a side of onion rings 10.95 Planet Hollywood Dog Polish sausage, grilled onions and mushrooms, bacon, nacho cheese (add jalapenos for $0.50) $8.15 Lord of the Rings Dog 9″ stretch dog, yummy BBQ sauce, topped with onion rings $5.60 The Patt Morrison Baja Vegan Dog Guacamole, chopped tomatoes, onions $5.40 Carl Reiner Dog 9″ stretch dog topped with mustard, sauerkraut $5.15 LA Street Dog 9″ stretch dog topped with 3 strips of bacon, sauteed peppers and onions, mayo, ketchup, jalapenos $8.30 Pizza Hut Pizzas $1.99 $8.30 SIDE ORDERS Onion Rings $3.75 French Fries $2.85 Chili Fries (add cheddar cheese for $0.80) 4.50 Nacho Cheese Chili Fries $4.85 Fries with Bacon Bits (add nacho cheese or ranch dressing) $5.15 Holee Molee Fries Topped with nacho cheese and guacamole (add jalapenos for $0.50) $6.20 Steak-A-Molee Fries Topped with grilled steak, nacho cheese, guacamole $8.65 Cup of Nacho Cheese $1.40 Cup of Sauerkraut $0.95 Bacon (3 slices) $1.95 Grilled Onions $0.65 Cup of Guacamole $2.30 Tortilla Chips (add chili for $1.85) $1.40 Cup of Barbecue Sauce $1.30 Cup of Chili $2.25 Fajita Mix $1.35 Nachos with Jalapenos & Cheese $2.80 Side of Pastrami $2.65 Chopped Tomatoes $0.70 Cup of Ranch Dressing Dip $1.30 Cup of Jalapenos Peppers $0.85 Cup of Red Onions $1.25 Cup of Coleslaw $1.25 DESSERTS Chocolate Fudge Cake With chocolate frosting $3.95 Coconut Cake With coconut frosting $3.95 BEVERAGES Coke (Fountain or Canned) $2.50 Diet Coke (Fountain or Canned) $1.95 Dr. Pepper (Fountain or Canned) $2.65 Sprite (Fountain or Canned) $2.50 Crush (Fountain or Canned) Orange, grape, strawberry, or pineapple $2.50 Dr. Browns (Fountain or Canned) Root beer, black cherry, cream soda, or diet cream $2.50 Yoo-Hoo $2.00 Pink's Bottle Water $1.80 Lemonade (Fontain or Canned) $1.90 Iced Tea $1.90